Boogie Nights
by Supfan
Summary: Fang has always been there for me, but now I'm feeling a distance. Can I remain strong? Oh jeez, what is the answer to that question that's been nagging me for so long! OneShot Fax. nothing to do with the Mark Wahlberg movie COMPLETE!


**Boogie Nights**

**By: Supfan**

_**(A/N: Ok this is a FAX **__**oneshot**__**. I finished the last book in a couple hours on the day it came out because it was that good. The only critique I had was that there wasn't much romance between Fang and Max, so I decided to write my own. This may not be very good, but I really had fun writing it. Please comment NO FLAMES PLEASE and I hope you enjoy!)**_

Ok, so I thought things would get loads easier after what happened in Europe. As per usual...I was wrong. True we had no more Erasers to deal with, not so much to worry about. Finally, the flock was getting some time just to relax. Mom and Dad (it felt so weird calling him that, but hey it's what he was) had given me a credit card similar to my Maximum Ride one that I'd found. No limits on it so that we could live a little more comfortable while going out and saving the world. I thought that this was going to be the life and that I could kick back to wait for the next battle to come my way. Who knew that it'd start right after taking off from mom's house? Who knew that it wouldn't even involve anything to do with Itex or mutant hybrids? Figures that it'd be a little more personal.

Fang and I had been a little more stand offish around each other since we got back. When we'd first seen each other, that hug had been my release. Every ounce of pain I'd felt in the past 15 years had just melted away. I wanted to kiss him right there on the spot and I think he felt the same way, but for the sake of the flock, we'd wait until we could be alone. Little did we know, every time we thought we were alone or when the kids were asleep, someone would barge in or wake up just in time for me and Fang to ignore each other. Instead of trying we'd just quit. We'd quit looking at each other from across the sky as we flew to a nameless destination. We'd quit secretly holding hands when we sat in restaurants, eating our fill of at least 3,000 calories a day. We'd quit sleeping next to each other if we happened to stay in the woods, a tree, or some random cave instead of a hotel. The kids were too young to understand my feelings. Or were they?

Was I just treating them like children because I wasn't ready to grow up myself? I loved Fang, that much was obvious. Even Angel knew it (thanks to those mind-reading powers of hers), so I just couldn't figure out what was holding me back. Iggy was my age, Nudge and Gazzy weren't too much younger. I mean you get crushes at the age of 8, but then again, you don't full on make-out alone in a cave by the firelight when your 8 either. They'd get it. Fang and I had always acted as the parents of the flock, so what made this any different? Well, we'd actually be together for one...

Fang and I (lucky me) had ended up in a hotel room together, when we'd barely spoken two coherent sentences to each other since we'd left mom's house. After 10 hours of flight, with few breaks for food and such, Nudge and Gasman had been avidly complaining, hoping that I'd give in and let them rest. It wasn't until Total had started complaining that I'd started searching for hotels. They had three rooms left in the whole joint, which pissed me off to no end. As soon as I'd heard the nice lady at the front desk speak those words, the future event had played in my mind and just as I saw it, it happened. Angel rose her hand, jumping up and down screaming, "I get Nudge!! I get Nudge!! And Total can stay with us!!"

Then Gasman followed suit, jumping up and down similar to his sister saying, "Me and Iggy get to share! We've got some new ideas we gotta work out!" I knew that he was referring to the surprisingly helpful bombs that Iggy and him had taken a habit into making. I groaned knowing that that only left two people: Me and Fang.

When we got to the hallway that contained all of our room entrances, the kids grabbed their separate room keys and ran to the doors. Without looking at each other, Fang and I unlocked our door and entered slowly, searching for the light in the darkness. Even with our increased visual aspects, this room was dark and when we found the light, I couldn't help but burst out into laughter. Fang joined in and soon the tension had been broken. We leaned against the walls trying not to fall over as we gazed around the room. When we'd seen the name of the hotel "Boogie Nights", we thought it was just some stupid honeymooners hotel (another reason I'd been anxious to share a room with Fang. Talk about awkward!), but turns out, that it was referring to disco. It was an appropriate name, now that I thought about it. The bright colors covering the walls, carpet and king size bed were neon and spread out. A disco ball hung from the polka dotted ceiling, and glinted all over the room. Even small things like lamps, were shaped like guitars or lava lamps. My hearing caught the other kids laughing with us, and I ran over fanning myself out on the bed, enjoying the comfort of the matress. It had been a while since we'd been in a hotel and the rocks had started getting really annoying. The comforter was soft under the bare skin of my palms. I looked up at Fang and he was standing right at the entrance, his eyes fixed on mine. I sat up, on the edge of the bed, ready to speak.

At first I was going to talk to him about everything that had happened since we left mom's house over a month ago, but instead I searched for an excuse to leave his presence. "I'm gonna go take a shower," I covered quickly. The idea stuck as soon as I thought about it and I brushed past Fang to get to the bathroom. When I entered and shut the door quickly, I immediately began stripping off my clothes, hoping that with them my anxiousness would fall to the floor. The water felt so nice on my skin, rinsing away any loose dirt that was left on me. I couldn't have been happier to feel the steaming water rolling over my chest (which had remarkably been growing recently) and down my stomach tickeling my toes. After I got dressed into some cleaner clothes from my pack, I had barely opened the door when Fang rushed passed me to get in himself. "Excuse you..." I muttered jumping out of the way. If he heard me, he said nothing and just closed the door when I was fully out. My newly cut shaggy hair dried really quickly and I sat down to watch t.v. Some show called Dark Angel was on and I couldn't help but notice the similarities between my life and this other girl, who happened to be named Max. She was also a hybrid, but one difference was that she didn't have wings. I wished that my life could just be a show. I wished that I could hear the words "Cut!" and then walk off set to my fancy trailer, where I'd be pampered to no end. Don't get me wrong, I loved being the product of a bunch of scientists who studied recombinant DNA and just happened to make something that survived longer than a week, but on the off-hand that my life wasn't going exactly the way I expected, it'd be nice to just quit for a while.

Less than 15 minutes later, I heard Fang opening the door to the bathroom and, as a reflex, I looked over. My mistake...

My breath caught in my throat. He was wearing a baggy pear of jeans, that were hanging low, pretty far below his belly button. I'd always thought of Fang as just a skinny boy, who happened to be pretty strong. Even when I knew I loved him, I hadn't really noticed his physical features. Well, he was certainly not a boy, this Fang, who was standing 9.473 feet in front of me was a man. And what a man at that! His abs were well defined, tan, and still glistening with water. It's as if he was trying to tease me. His pants were far enough down that I could see the small cuts above his pelvis that were in the shape of a "V". My mouth was watering at this point. He smirked and dried his hair with a towel. It was only then that I realized a big problem. This room was wonderful (besides the festive decor). It had a mini fridge, a 36" t.v, wireless internet connection (which really didn't matter because we had Fang's laptop anyways), and one humongous bed. If you didn't catch that, then I'll repeat...ONE humongous bed. Fang and I had shared a bed multiple times, but for some reason, at this moment. It just didn't seem the same.

"Max. Don't you think we should talk?" Fang suddenly said walking over and sitting besides me. The bed moved slightly when he sat rather close.

"I'll sleep on the floor. That'll solve everything," I sad believing that's what he was talking about.

"No, genius. I'm talking about-well...you know," he was blushing while he spoke. I couldn't help myself, and I slowly brought my hand up to stroke his pink cheek. Surprised, he turned to me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry," I said pulling my hand away and feeling my own cheeks flush. I faced the opposite direction, hoping that the move could be forgotten. I remembered the feeling of his skin beneath my fingertips. He was so soft. I felt a hand fill mine. I looked towards him hesitantly.

"Don't be sorry Max. You know that I love you. You know that, but you still shy away. Why?" he asked me, scooting closer so that our legs were now touching.

The question I'd been asking myself for a month. Now was the time to come up with an answer. "I was afraid that someone would get hurt or even die. Then things would be too hard. I didn't want to risk not being friends. I was afraid that you'd find someone else that was better than me eventually. I worried about how to tell the kids." Every explanation that she felt came pouring out of me and I didn't stop it. "I have never had a real relationship before, and I thought I wouldn't be good enough for you. I'm not perfect and-" I was stopped by Fang pressing his lips against mine. The feeling of euphoria that had swept over me in that cave so many weeks ago came again. To my dismay, he pulled away, keeping his face a few inches from mine.

"That's where you're wrong," he softly pecked my lips again, leaving me hungry for more of him. "You're too perfect." Not being able to stand being apart, I pushed towards him, leaning the whole of my body against his. "God, I love you Max." He gasped in between kisses. I felt his chest against mine. His strong arms wrapped around me and for the first time since I came back from Europe that I felt safe.

"I love you too Fang," I told him, letting him lay back on the bed. I was above him now, kissing his neck, trailing my hands over his chest. If you were expecting some more action here, remember who this is. I'm barely 15! What did you honestly count on happening? Well, after that things got a lot more comfortable with Fang and me. That night was actually relaxing. Under the disco ball, we lie next to each other. Whispering in each other's ears between kisses, I eventually leaned my head on his chest. Soon, we fell asleep not knowing what was the next thing to come, but at that point it didn't matter. Together we would prevail, watching over our flock, never forgetting what was between us. The flock would understand, that I now saw. Now, I understood and really that's all that mattered.


End file.
